


The Magic of this Place

by shadowofrazia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-04 12:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 9,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5333774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowofrazia/pseuds/shadowofrazia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles written for Slythindor100's Holiday fest! Title comes from the song "Christmas at Hogwarts."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Day One: Electricity

Harry wandered through the castle, soothed by the quiet _click click_ of his cane against the stone floors. It was freezing, but Hogwarts was always cold in the winter. At least that bit hadn’t changed.

The War had ended seven months ago, and Harry wasn’t sure how to move on. Nobody was sure how to move on. The trials were finished, the castle had been rebuilt, but everything still felt wrong. It was as if someone had moved everything in Harry’s life slightly to the left, and then had pushed him from a cliff.

He shouldn’t have come back, not after all that. Hogwarts would never be the same.

Harry was pulled from his thoughts by the sound of angry shouting around the corner. He hurried down the hall as quickly as his exhausted legs would take him, drawing his wand as he went. When he rounded the corner, he saw two boys kicking someone on the ground.

“Pure-blood scum!”

“You should be in Azkaban, you bloody Slytherin!”

“Hey!” Harry shouted, moving towards the boys and shoving them back, one by one. “Leave him alone!”

The boys staggered back, surprised to see Harry, but furious all the same.

“You know what he did!” one of them shouted. Harry was crestfallen to see the boy was wearing a Gryffindor tie.

“I _know_ that we just fought a war to end all of this nonsense with blood-status!” Harry snapped. “And I _know_ that he has done more for the Wizarding World than either of you ever will. Now piss off, and don’t you dare try this again, or I will go to McGonagall and won’t rest until the pair of you are expelled.”

The boys turned and ran, but not without shooting another foul look towards Malfoy, who was struggling to his feet.

“So that’s what? Two life debts I owe you now?” Malfoy said weakly, brushing off his robes.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Harry muttered, forever uncomfortable with the idea of having a life debt owed to him. He leaned against the wall. “Are you alright?”

“Absolutely peachy,” Malfoy snapped, grasping his stomach.

“Can I see? Should I take you to the hospital wing?”

“It’s just a bruise,” Malfoy said. “I’ll be fine.”

“Are you sure? Your face looks like it’s--”

“It’s going to fucking bruise. It always does. Bloody Malfoy complexion--I bruise if you tap me on the shoulder.”

Harry snorted and then gasped.

“Your head is bleeding!”

Malfoy reached up and touched the spot, wincing and grimacing when his fingers came away red.

“Fucking kids.”

“Come on,” said Harry, “I’ll walk with you to the hospital wing.”

They walked together, the silence between them so heavy that it was almost making it difficult to breathe.

“I hate these stairs,” Harry said, needing to break the silence.

Malfoy looked at him, then down at his cane, but didn’t say anything. Nobody ever said anything.

“If you don’t speak, I’m going to have to start asking you questions. We have two more floors to go.”

Malfoy didn’t say anything, then, “What’s your favorite Christmas memory?”

“I don’t think I have one,” said Harry quietly. “Not one from before Hogwarts.”

“Mine is the time my mother and I went down into Wiltshire to see the lights. I know you think my family was all Muggle hating and cruel, but my mother could put that aside when she chose.” Malfoy moved as if to run his hands through his hair, but then stuffed them into his pockets instead.

“We went one year...I can’t remember how old I was, but I remember that the lights seemed like magic all on their own. I still don’t know how Muggles make them glow like that.” Malfoy smiled to himself. “They were in the trees, and in the air, and on the buildings. They were beautiful.”

“Electricity,” said Harry.

“What?”

“It’s how they make the lights glow.”

“Right.” Malfoy nodded. “Of course.”

They lapsed into silence once more, neither of them speaking until they approached the hospital doors. Malfoy looked up at them and sighed.

“Another night in the infirmary.” He pulled the door open and murmured, “Thank you, Potter,” before slipping inside and closing the door behind him.

Harry smiled to himself and made his way towards the Kitchens, his cane tapping as he went.


	2. Day Two: Lost Amongst our Winnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two of the Slythindor100 25 Days of Harry/Draco fest!

_ _

_Dear Hermione,_

_Hogwarts isn’t the same without you and Ron here. It’s not the same at all. I had to stop two students beating Malfoy yesterday, and we talked as I walked him to the Hospital Wing. Both of us made it out alive, so maybe we’ve managed to grow up after all._

_Ginny invited me to the Burrow for Christmas. I told her I’d think about it. ~~I’m not sure I can be there.~~_

_I know you’re wondering how I’m doing. I’m...I don’t know how I am. The shaking wears me out. I still can’t sleep. Nothing new there._

_I hope all is well in Australia, though I wish you’d stop talking about how warm you are all the time._

Harry stared down at the parchment in his hands. He wished he hadn’t written that last sentence about the Burrow. Hermione was going to worry even more, and she’d tell Ron, and Harry would have to fend off another round of questions about just what had happened between him and Ginny over the summer.

There were, apparently, only so many times a person would take “we just grew apart” as the reason for breaking up with their sister.

Harry sighed and tapped the parchment with his wand. It’d been too hard to think about replacing Hedwig, so Harry was left with the task of coaxing one of the school owls down to help. After a few moments, a massive grey owl flew down from its perch, nearly cuffing Harry in the head with its wing as it landed on the window sill.

“You nearly took my head off,” Harry said to it as he carefully tied the scroll to its leg. The owl hooted in response and took flight, leaving Harry to watch it disappear into the early morning twilight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! The title comes from O Children by Nick Cave & The Bad Seeds.


	3. Day Three: Almost Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day three of Slythindor100's 25 Days of H/D!

The library was deserted. Harry preferred it that way; fewer people around to stare at him as he walked through the shelves. There were always a few who would give him startled looks as he went into the Restricted Section and came out with books on Dark magic that hadn’t been touched in decades.

Harry knew the rumours that were buzzing around school about him: that he was a Dark wizard himself; that he’d gained Voldemort’s power after he’d died; that he was immortal, and could never truly be killed.

He hoped to God they weren’t right.

Harry pulled a book from the shelf and added it to the stack that was levitating before him. He double checked the titles and then made his way to his favourite table by the fireplace and its warmth, only to find that it was already occupied.

“Mind if I join you?”

Malfoy looked up from his work and squinted at the books in front of Harry.

“Doing some light reading, are we?”

Harry grimaced and lowered the books onto the table. “It’s my focus this year.”

“I thought you would’ve had enough of all that,” Malfoy said, but he didn’t protest as Harry sat down opposite him.

“I’d be lying if I said it didn’t fascinate me,” Harry said with a shrug.

“It doesn’t...it doesn’t scare you?” Malfoy asked.

Harry glanced over at the copy of _Secrets of the Darkest Art_ that was sitting at his elbow. It seemed harmless, sitting there on the desk. He looked back at Malfoy.

“If I’m perfectly honest, it scares the shit out of me. That’s why I need to learn about it.”

“You’re not afraid of becoming like the Dark Lord?”

Harry paused, wondering when speaking civilly with Malfoy twice in one week became something that felt almost _normal_.

“I used to be,” said Harry, looking down and tracing the patterns in the wood with his finger. “In fifth year, he was--we had a connection, through my scar and--” _through other things._

“I was so afraid I was going to be like him, that I was going to hurt people because I could, because I _wanted_ to. He and I were alike in so many ways, and there are still times I wonder what would have happened if the Hat had put me in Slytherin like it wanted. Where would we be today?”

Malfoy stared at Harry, and for a long moment, all Harry could do was stare back. He watched the orange  reflection of the flames dance in Malfoy’s eyes, and then quickly looked away.

“I don’t know why I told you all of that,” Harry murmured, running a shaking hand through his hair. “I shouldn’t have--I’m sorry. I’ll find another table.”

“No, Potter,” said Malfoy quickly, reaching out as if to grasp Harry’s hand. “Thank you.”

Harry flushed and looked away. “What for?”

“I’m sure you’re clever enough to figure it out,” Malfoy said, pulling his hand away from Harry, who was left to wonder why the room suddenly felt so warm.

 


	4. Day Four: Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Four of Slythindor100's 25 Days of H/D!

_ _

_Dear Ron,_

_I hope Auror training is going well. Things here at Hogwarts have been very strange, as usual. It’s weird not to have to worry about dying all the time, but it’s a welcome change. I sent a letter to Hermione, but I’ve yet to hear back. I guess it takes a while for mail to get from Scotland to Australia by bird. Sometimes I wish wizards used aeroplanes instead of owls..._

Harry ran the feather of his quill against his chin. It’d never been so hard to write to Ron before. He couldn’t tell him about the situation with Malfoy. To be honest, he wasn’t really even sure what the situation was himself.

He groaned and pushed back from the desk, packing his bag with a wave of his wand. He nodded at Madam Pince as he passed the circulation desk, and could feel her eyes burning into his back until he was well into the corridor. She, much like most of the school, didn’t know what to make of him.

As much as Harry hated to admit it, he didn’t like this corridor. It called back too many memories of the Chamber of Secrets, and even more recently, the image of Malfoy bleeding of Myrtle’s bathroom. He stopped outside the door.

He glanced around to be sure nobody was coming, and then pushed the door open and slipped inside.

The bathroom was as still and empty as ever. He wasn’t even sure Myrtle hung around here much anymore. He walked towards the tap that never worked and felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise.

“Do you spend a lot of time in the girl’s lavatory?”

Harry spun around, losing his footing on the smooth tile floor and crashing onto his back. He looked up to see Malfoy standing over him, looking vaguely apologetic as he bent to help Harry up.

“I thought I’d come by to say hello to Myrtle,” Harry said, gripping the sink with one hand and rubbing what was going to become a painful lump on the back of his head with the other.

“Right,” Malfoy said. He picked up Harry’s cane and handed it to him. Finally, he said, “So what’s that for, then?”

“To help me walk,” Harry said dryly.

“Yes, I do understand what a cane is for, you smart-arse.” Malfoy rolled his eyes.“I meant why have you got one? You look fine to me.”

“At least I’m fooling somebody.”

“I just thought I’d ask,” Malfoy said defensively. “People have been staring at my left arm all year like it’s going to devour them, but nobody’s actually _asked_ about it, even though I know they want to. It’s driving me absolutely mad. I thought you might want to talk about it.”

“I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said. _Not with you. Not with anyone._

“Fair enough.” Malfoy shrugged and turned towards the door. “See you around, Potter.”

Harry was halfway to Gryffindor Tower when he realized he’d never asked Malfoy what he was doing in the girl’s lavatory too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so this one was really hard because I _really_ hate bathrooms. (All of the CoS scenes in the bathroom with them sitting on the floor just make me shudder.) I tried to figure out so many ways to work this out, but this is the only way that wanted to cooperate. Thank you for reading!


	5. Day Five: Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Five of the Slythindor100 25 Days of Harry/Draco fest!

_ _

_Dear Harry,_

_I can’t say I’m surprised by this turn of events. You’ve been obsessed with Malfoy, whether you want to admit it or not. I suppose it was only a matter of time before you realised it yourself. Of course, I can’t say I’m okay with this; he’s done a lot of horrible things to all of us, and I think you should think about that before you consider doing anything. I will not forgive him, so anything you choose to do will be done without my--and likely Ron’s--support. I’m sorry._

_I’d hoped you’d had some progress on your current condition, but based on your handwriting, I don’t believe that’s the case. Have you considered going to the Ministry to speak--_

“Sickle for your thoughts, Potter?”

Harry looked up from the letter Hermione had sent him to see, to no surprise, Malfoy in front of him.

“I don’t think you’ve got enough sickles, Malfoy,” Harry said, sliding the letter into one of his books. “Are you following me?”

“Would you like me to be?” Malfoy leered.

“You’ve never been one to do what anybody asked,” said Harry, pointedly avoiding Malfoy’s gaze as he hastily gathered his things. “I have to go. I’m going to be late to Defence. See you around, Malfoy.”

Once in the Defence room, Harry dug through his bag for his book until he realised he’d left it on the library table.

_Fuck._

There was a chance that Malfoy _wouldn’t_ open the book. It was a very small chance, but it was there. Though, the last time Malfoy had ended up with somebody else’s mail tucked into book, Harry had nearly been expelled for smuggling a dragon.

_Fuck._

He needed to get that book sooner rather than later. Besides, he could almost hear Hermione lecturing him about not avoiding his problems, and Malfoy had definitely become a problem.

To his surprise, Malfoy was waiting for him just outside the classroom. Harry schooled his features into an expression he hoped looked neutral and walked over.

“You’re not even trying to be subtle about following me, are you?”

“You weren’t subtle in sixth year, so I don’t know why you think I should be,” Malfoy said. He held out Harry’s book. “You left this in the library.”

“Thanks,” Harry said, taking the book. “I realised once class started, but I wasn’t really expecting a hand delivery. I would have come to get it myself, if--”

“Please, I would’ve died by the time you made it halfway down the stairs,” responded Malfoy. He pulled the strap of his bag higher onto his shoulder. “See you around, Potter.”

Harry waited until he was alone to open the book. Hermione’s letter was neatly folded and tucked beneath the cover. With it was a small folded square of parchment, with a small sprig of holly drawn on the front in green ink. Harry opened it and saw three words printed in the centre of the page.

_Astronomy Tower. Midnight._

__

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for reading! Also, I took some ~artistic liberty~ with the prompt photo. I am aware that the plant on the card in the picture isn't holly, but mistletoe. It just didn't work with the plot.


	6. Day Six: Pass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day six of the 25 Days of H/D Fest at Slythindor100.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Flickr isn't letting me post the photo for today, but know that it can be found [ HERE ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/alishapics09/4826689615). Thank you for reading!

Harry lay in bed, running his fingers over Malfoy’s handwriting. There were indents in the paper, as if Malfoy had pressed his quill hard against the parchment. He felt like a lovesick girl, and he was wondering how he went from cautiously apathetic of Malfoy to practically besotted over the course of six days.

He wasn’t too keen on admitting that last bit, but the fiasco with the letter had forced his hand. (He wished he could say that Hermione had been wrong in saying that he had an obsession with Malfoy, but even he couldn’t convince himself of that anymore.)

Harry sighed and tucked the card  into his pocket. He stood up, pulled on his jumper, and crept from Gryffindor Tower.

The walk to the Astronomy Tower felt unending. Harry wasn’t sure if it was his cane, or if it was the dread of returning to the place he hadn’t been since sixth year. Regardless, he made it to the tower just as the clock struck midnight. He took a deep breath and began his ascent.

Malfoy was sat at the base of the wall, with two mugs and a bag of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans. Harry closed the door behind himself and, with some difficulty, sat beside him on the floor.

“I wasn’t expecting you to come,” said Malfoy quietly.

“That’s a bloody lie. You brought two mugs of cocoa.”

Malfoy sniffed. “Don’t be ridiculous. I brought both of these for myself.”

“I’m sure you did,” Harry said, unable to stop the small smile that came to his lips. “To be honest, you never really struck me as someone who enjoyed sweets.”

Malfoy handed him a cocoa.

“Ah, yes,” he said. “ A sweet tooth doesn’t really fit into the Evil Slytherin stereotype, does it?”

“That’s not really what I meant,” said Harry, blowing gently over the top of his mug. “I just wanted to know why you brought the jelly beans.”

“We’re going to play a game.”

“You brought me all the way up to the coldest room in the castle, at twelve in the morning, to play a game.”

Malfoy ignored him. “I thought we should get to know each other,” he said. “So each of us is going to take turns asking a question. The other is welcome not to answer it, but must then reach blindly into this bag of Every Flavour Beans.”

Harry stared at him.

“You’re serious,” Harry said. “You actually called me up here to play a game.”

Malfoy opened the bag of jelly beans.

“Would you like to begin?” he asked.

“I...I guess? Am I asking or answering?”

“Whichever you want.”

“Um, I think I’ll answer first, then.”

Malfoy nodded. “I thought you’d pick that one.”

He rummaged through the pockets of his robe and pulled out a small scrap of parchment. Harry was tempted to ask if he actually owned a full roll, but held his tongue.

“Question one: why have you been talking to me this week? Is it out of pity?”

“That’s technically two questions, Malfoy,” Harry pointed out. At Malfoy’s scowl, he answered. “It’s not out of pity. I guess now that neither of us can be bothered to fight, we actually have some stuff in common. I know you won’t just give me worried looks about things I can’t help.”

“And not because of my devilishly good looks?” Malfoy asked, leaning forward.

“That’s three questions, Malfoy.” Harry tapped his fingers on his knees as he thought of a question. “This isn’t fair. You had time to prepare something.”

Malfoy shrugged and took a careful sip of his own drink.

“Why didn’t you stop those boys the other day?”

“I’m not allowed. You should know that, considering you’re the only reason I’m here instead of under house arrest, or in Azkaban.”

“You’re not allowed to defend yourself?” Harry asked.

“That’s two questions, Potter,” Draco said quietly. “I’m not giving my answers up as easily as you.”

And so it went. They played for what felt like hours, with questions as small and meaningless as “What’s your favourite colour,” to questions as serious as “Does your Mark ever hurt anymore?” Both of them were competitive and stubborn enough not to pass as long as the other didn’t, so the bag of Every Flavour Beans sat forgotten on the floor, until:

“What happened in the forest?”

Harry felt his stomach drop. He knew it was coming. He hadn’t even told Ron and Hermione what had happened in the forest, and he wasn’t sure he ever would. That was his moment to keep forever.

“Pass,” he said quietly, staring into his lap. “I’m not talking about that.”

Malfoy looked for a moment like he was going to say something, but then silently held out the bag of jelly beans. Harry took one and put it in his mouth, delighted when it turned out to be blackcurrant.

“Your turn to ask, then,” Malfoy said.

Harry leaned back against the cold stone wall. “Did you read the letter?”

“Yes,” Malfoy murmured. “Is it true?”

“I suppose it must be, if Hermione’s calling me out on it,” said Harry. “Worrying about dying from year to year didn’t really give me a lot of time to figure out my romantic interests, I guess. Is that okay?”

“Well, there’s not much I could do about it, even if it wasn’t okay,” Malfoy said with a shrug. “You’re not horribly unattractive.”

Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. “Compliment of the year, that is.”

They were both quiet for a long moment. Harry could feel the warmth of Malfoy’s body through the wool of his sweater. He couldn’t remember either of them moving closer, but they must have at some point. They hadn’t been that close at the beginning, surely.

“One last question.”

“Hm?”

“Can I call you Harry?”

Harry looked over at Malfoy and smiled. “Sure, but only if I can call you Draco.”


	7. Day Seven: No Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day seven of the Slythindor100 25 days of Harry/Draco fest!

“I can think of at least six people who will kill you if I fall and break something, Draco.”

Harry took slow and careful steps down the front steps of Hogwarts and onto the grounds. All around them, the world was white with snow, and Harry was freezing. Draco, on the other hand, looked entirely too pleasant.

They’d stayed in the Astronomy Tower long enough that Harry had actually begun to feel tired. However, he still wasn’t quite sure where he stood with Draco. The letter was true, and Draco had read it, but that was as far as they’d got.

Harry did think that Draco was standing closer than usual, and seemed more at ease, but that could have easily been his imagination.

“I thought you liked the outdoors, Po--Harry,” said Draco, drawing Harry from his thoughts.

“That was before you dragged me out into a veritable death trap.”

“You’ll thank me soon enough, after you have the plum pudding Hagrid made you,” Draco said. “Watch your step here, it’s icy.”

Harry rolled his eyes, but gripped his cane more tightly. “You’ve never had his cooking, Draco, and I can think of _nine_ people, and four of them are Healers.”

“Would you like me to carry you down?” Draco asked sarcastically. “Honestly, it’d be easier than listening to you whine the entire way.”

“I’m not whining. I’m threatening,” Harry said frankly. “There’s a difference.”

“Mhm,” said Draco. “We’re nearly to Hagrid’s, anyway. There’s no use killing me now.”

“He’d help me.”

“Yes, well, you’d better do it soon then,” Draco said, nodding towards Hagrid’s hut. Harry looked up and saw Hagrid waving from his doorway, looking troubled.

“I don’t think this is going to be good,” murmured Harry. “Maybe you should let me go from here on my own.”

“Please, Harry. You just spent the last five minutes complaining that you were going to fall.”

“Don’t get mad at me if he turns you into a slug, then.”

“I’ll make no promises,” said Draco, taking out his wand and melting the snow in their path. “Besides, at least I won’t have to eat that cake.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it okay to call plum pudding a cake? We don't have it here. Also, I nearly forgot the prompt. I hope you enjoyed! <3


	8. Day Eight: Café Au Lait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eight of Slythindor100's 25 Days of H/D!

There were few things Harry enjoyed more than he enjoyed coffee these days. The problem with being friends, or whatever they were, with Draco was that Draco seemed to run on a schedule opposite Harry’s. Whether they were going to eat or to study, it always seemed to be just minutes after Harry managed to fall asleep.

Maybe Draco was trying to drive him mad. Harry was fine with that, he wished Draco had the courtesy to do it at a time later than eight am.

“You never struck me as a morning person,” Harry grumbled, pulling his cloak tighter around himself and clutching almost desperately to his coffee.

“I never struck you as a person.” Draco reminded Harry. “Besides, I’m doing you a favour.”

“A favour would be letting me sleep for more than two hours.”

Draco looked over, alarmed. “You’re not getting that little sleep.”

“It’s nothing new,” Harry said with a shrug. “To be honest, I don’t think I’ve had more than a few hours’ sleep at a time since about fourth year.”

“I wouldn’t have insisted we meet if I’d known--”

Harry laughed. “You would have,” he said. “It doesn’t matter anyway. I wouldn’t be asleep right now, even if I was curled up in my own little bed.”

Draco looked pensive for a long moment. Then, he said, “Fine, but at least let me get you something better to drink than that absolute swill they have the nerve to call coffee.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is extra early today because I have a lot to do! This is mostly based on my absolute need for coffee right now. I hope you enjoyed!


	9. Day Nine: Roses and All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day nine of Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry/Draco fest!

 

Harry concentrated on the empty space before him, slowly drawing a circle in the air with his wand, and concentrating on the image in his mind. He lowered his wand and looked down.

“Fuck!” he shouted, kicking the pile of leaves and twigs that had appeared at his feet.

He’d been at this for ages, trying to create the white rose wreath that had seemed so simple when Hermione had done it the year before.

“Okay, Harry,” he murmured to himself. “You can do this.”

He took a deep breath to calm himself and tried again, only to be greeted by an even worse sight.

“ _Incendio_.” Harry sighed and sank into a nearby chair, dropping his head into his trembling hands as the wreaths went up in flames.

“Setting fires, I see,” Draco said from behind Harry, closing the door to the Astronomy Tower. “You know, a Warming Charm would be a much safer option.”

“I’m not cold,” Harry muttered. “And we’ve been meeting up here all week.”

“Yet this is the first time I’ve walked in on you setting fires.”

“I was trying to make a wreath,” Harry snapped. “But I can’t. Just like I can’t transfigure anything larger than a mouse, or keep my champagne flute from shattering in Charms when we do the Unbreakable Charm.”

“Has it got to do with your injury?” Draco asked quietly.

“I can’t keep my hands steady, my legs shake so badly they ache, and I just feel exhausted all the time. I can’t fly, I can’t run, I can’t do anything!” Harry gave a bitter laugh. “I guess there are only so many times you can survive the Killing Curse without any side-effects.”

“Yeah, I suppose so,” Draco responded sarcastically. “Usually, the limit is one and the side-effect is death.”

Harry glared at Draco, but couldn’t argue. He’d been lucky both times he’d come face to face with _Avada Kedavra_.

“I’m going to help you,” Draco said after a moment. He stood and waited until Harry did the same.

“I don’t know how you expect to--”

“What kind of wreath were you imagining?”

Harry rolled his eyes.

“White roses,” he said. “Honestly, I don’t think this is going to help.”

“When I was younger,” Draco said, completely ignoring what Harry had to say, “my mother was very adamant that I could do anything I put my mind to. I just had to get the technique right. You know the spell, you know what you want. All that’s missing now is the technique.”

“And you’re going to help me with that?”

“Yes,” said Draco proudly. “I am.”

Draco moved to stand behind Harry and grasped his right wrist. Harry tried to pull his hand away, confused, and turned slightly to ask Draco what he was doing, but Draco just gave him a small smile.

“Just focus on what you want,” he murmured.

Harry wanted to point out that it was very difficult to focus on _anything_ when Draco was practically pressed against him. Instead, he faced forward, adjusted his hold on his wand, and tried to relax.

He focused on the curve of the wreath, and the sweet, strong scent of the roses and the sharp pine. He could feel Draco’s warmth through the fabric of his cloak, and felt Draco’s hand gripping his, guiding it smoothly and steadily through the wand movements.

Harry opened his eyes a moment later, and there was his wreath, roses and all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it! :D


	10. Day Ten: Under the Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day ten of Slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco/Harry fest! :D

There were few things Harry hated more about the holidays than mistletoe. His knowledge of the castle’s secret passages had helped him in the past, but they were all still blocked off from the year before. This meant that Harry instead had to concentrate very hard on not walking too close to anybody, lest he find himself in a situation he would much rather avoid.

There were far too many people keen on kissing The Saviour of the Wizarding World this Christmas. Harry was beginning to consider catching a cold.

“Harry, I understand you don’t want to kiss anybody, but I am getting increasingly irritated at having a conversation with you while you’re three steps behind,” Draco said. “Honestly, you should know by now that I wouldn’t force you to kiss me, mistletoe or not.”

Harry flushed, thinking about how close he and Draco had been the night before.

“I know you wouldn’t, but I’m still going to be wary. I can’t really outrun anyone.”

“You probably could,” Draco said, “but if not, you do always have the option to rap them with your cane. Or, an even better idea, hex them.”

“I’m not going to hex people, Draco.” Harry sighed. “As tempted as I am.”

“Your loss, Potter.” Draco shrugged and let the subject drop.

The rest of the morning went on without incident. Harry managed to escape four different sixth year girls, in addition to--much to Harry’s surprise--a seventh year boy.

“It’s like they don’t think I’m a real person!” Harry said angrily as he and Draco sat in the Astronomy Tower later that night. “I’d be less angry if people bothered to asked me if I wanted to be kissed.”

Draco smiled.

“Do you want to be kissed?” he asked quietly.

Harry shrugged and muttered, “I wouldn’t mind it, I guess. I didn’t mind it with Ginny.”

“Would you mind it with me?”

“I don’t know,” Harry murmured. “I guess we’d have to find out.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!! :D


	11. Day Eleven: Nary a Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eleven of Slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco/Harry!

Term was nearly over, and Harry could almost feel the Christmas spirit in the air. He was surprised to say the least--everyone around him was much more cheerful than he’d expected, given the circumstances. He supposed they were all mostly happy to be alive. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t feel similarly.

Except...

Every time he thought of Draco, he got this strong fluttering in his stomach, not unlike the feeling he’d had with Ginny. Along with with the fluttering came a wave of panic. He’d come to terms with his feelings towards men--he’d spent entirely far too long thinking about Cedric in the Prefects’ Bath--but there was a difference between _men_ and _Draco Malfoy._

Not to mention how he knew Ron and Hermione, and everyone else, were bound to react.

“I can nearly see the smoke coming from your ears,” Draco said. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Nothing,” said Harry. “It’s not important.”

“So it’s got something to do with me.”

Draco grinned.

“Of course, Draco,” Harry said dryly. “Everything has to do with you.”

“With you, it usually does.” Draco turned and rummaged through his bag, but managed to catch the face Harry made. “Your face is really an open book, Harry. How you managed to get away with anything is beyond me.”

“When you’re the one destined to kill a maniac, people tend to turn a blind eye when you break the rules.”

“Yes, well,” said Draco. “That’s not what I came here to talk about. Here.”

Draco held out a bright red Christmas cracker and gave Harry an expectant look until Harry grasped the other end.

“Ready?” he asked.

Harry nodded.

“Okay,” said Draco. “One...two...three!”

The cracker came apart with a bang and a cloud of smoke. Harry fanned it away and reached into the cylinder to find only a scrap of parchment.

“This is going to be some shit pun, isn’t it?” he asked. “Shall I read it aloud?”

Harry turned the parchment over and saw six words written in Draco’s handwriting.

_Do you want to be kissed?_

Harry looked up to see Draco watching him, face carefully passive.

“Yes,” said Harry, and nary a moment passed before Draco’s lips where on his. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I posted ch 11 earlier and then decided I didn't like it, so this is technically a rewrite...


	12. Day Twelve: The Christmas Spirit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Twelve of the Slythindor100 25 Days of H/D Fest!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up that yesterday's chapter changed after I initially posted it, so maybe give it a look to make sure you know what's going on.

“Why are you taking me to McGonagall’s office on a Saturday morning, Harry?”

“Because her fire place is the only one that’s connected to the Floo Network,” said Harry.

“She’s going to kill me.”

“No, she’s not,” Harry said calmly. “She’s not going to be in her office anyway, so you’ll be safe enough.”

“If you say so,” Draco said bitterly.

True to Harry’s word, McGonagall’s office was empty when the pair of them arrived. Harry led the way over to the large fireplace and lit a fire with his wand.

“We’re going to 12 Grimmauld place,” he said, holding the jar of Floo Powder out to Draco. “I’ll meet you there.”

Draco gave Harry a dubious look, but took a handful of powder. He threw it into the fireplace and stepped into the emerald flames. Harry sighed and followed him through.

Grimmauld Place was warm and decorated, much to Harry’s surprise. Draco was standing in the sitting room, looking around with a strange expression on his face.

“I haven’t been here since before I went to Hogwarts. I never thought this house could feel like this,” said Draco quietly.

“Kreacher’s done a wonderful job,” Harry said. “Especially now that he and I get along. Come on. We’re not here to talk about my House Elf.”

Harry pressed a hand gently against Draco’s back. “We have to find you something else to wear.”

Twenty minutes and a lot of bickering later, Harry managed to get Draco into a pair of black trousers and a dark blue jumper.

“Honestly, I don’t understand why you’ve made me change into these clothes.” Draco pulled at his jumper.

Harry held out a jacket. “I’m not going to deal with the looks we’re likely to get if you’re walking around in a wizarding robe, Draco. We’re bound to get enough with my cane and your elfin features.”

“Say those words to me again, Potter, and I will hex you into oblivion,” Draco said, snatching the jacket from Harry and stalking out the door. Harry smiled to himself and followed.

“You’ve never been to Muggle London before,” Harry said, locking the door and walking down his front steps.

“I’ve never been to Muggle anywhere before,” Draco pointed out. “Hence the waiting.”

“Come on, then,” said Harry. “Let’s go to the shops. I went once with the Dursleys and saw a tree made entirely of wine bottles.”

Draco frowned. “That’s highly impractical.”

“It’s the Christmas spirit.” Harry grinned.

“I’m going to kill you,” said Draco. “Right now.”

He walked off. Harry watched for a couple moments, then called:

“You do realise the Tube station’s this way, yeah?”

Draco stopped, turned, and walked past Harry without another word. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That pun was accidental and absolutely needed to be kept in. Thanks for reading! :D


	13. Day Thirteen: Keepsake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day thirteen of the 25 Days of Harry/Draco fest!

Draco was taking rather well to Muggle London. Harry was surprised. There’d only been a bit of an incident on the Tube, where Draco was adamant that it couldn’t possibly be safe to cram so many people into such a small space underground. He’d also had to keep Draco from loudly pointing out things as mundane as telephone booths and asking what they were.

It was difficult to convince the people around them that Draco was from another country, with his distinctly English accent.

“You said the lights were made by electricity, yeah?” Draco asked, looking around in wonder at the lit windows and fairy lights.

“Not exactly,” said Harry. “But close enough, yeah.”

“What’s that?” Draco asked, pointing at a red telephone booth ahead of them. “I’ve seen them all over today.”

“It’s a telephone booth,” Harry said. “You go in to make a phone call if you need to contact someone while you’re out and can’t afford a mobile.”

“A mobile?”

“Never mind. Draco, wait. Where are you going?” Harry hurried after Draco, who had made a beeline straight for the telephone booth. “They’re really not that exciting. It’s just a phone booth.”

Draco held the door open for Harry and grinned. “Let’s phone call somebody.”

“Draco, I’ve not had to make a phone call in about eight years,” Harry said. “Come on, I’ve got an idea.”

He pulled Draco away from the booth and found a nearby tourist shop. He made Draco wait outside as he dashed inside.

“If there’s anything Americans like to buy more from these shops, it’s miniatures of telephone booths and Big Ben,” Harry said cheerfully, holding out the incredibly small bag the shopkeeper had handed him. “Merry Christmas, Draco.”

Draco reached into the bag and pulled out a telephone booth keychain. He held it up, then frowned at Harry.

“What is it?”

“It’s a keychain.”

“A keychain?”

Harry laughed. “I always forget just how little you know about the Muggle World,” he said. “Come on. I’ll explain it when we get back to Grimmauld Place.”

He turned around, and missed the way Draco smiled as he tucked the keychain into his pocket.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1\. I just realized that there are only TWELVE MORE DAYS UNTIL CHRISTMAS. 2. I am going to be working on finals this week, so updates will probably be shorter. 3. Thank you for reading!


	14. Day Fourteen: All the Weary World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Fourteen of the Slythindor100 25 Days of Draco/Harry fest!

It was quiet and cold as Harry walked through the early morning streets of London. There was a layer of ice on the grass and trees, and Harry walked slowly to avoid slipping. It wasn’t silent, by any means, but there was a peacefulness to the scene that Harry knew could only be attributed to the fact the sun hadn’t quite finished rising.

Harry took a deep breath. He hadn’t slept the night before, despite how tired he’d been. It was always hard for him to sleep in Grimmauld Place.

Compared to the year before, this December was particularly calm, but Harry still felt restless. He wasn’t accustomed to normal life, and he’d not had much of a break between the end of the war, the trials, and returning to Hogwarts. There hadn’t been time to think about what had happened in that year, and Harry hadn’t wanted to.

But now, Draco was here, and all Harry could think about was the way he’d looked that night in the Room of Requirement, or in the cellar of Malfoy Manor. Harry couldn’t forget the fear in Draco’s eyes that night in the Astronomy Tower.

They’d both been terrified, they were still terrified, but now they had each other to get through it. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title comes from the song It Came Upon The Midnight Clear. I'm nearly finished with the semester! Wish me luck and thank you for reading!


	15. Day Fifteen: Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day fifteen of the 25 Days of Draco/Harry fest!

“I don’t understand why we couldn’t just stay indoors,” Draco muttered, shoving his hands into his pockets and tucking the bottom half of his face into his scarf.

“We’ve only got a few more hours before we have to be back to school,” said Harry. “There’s one last thing I want to show you.”

“If it’s that clock thing, I’m not interested.”

Harry snorted and pressed his hand against Draco’s back to urge him forward.

“We’re not too far,” he said. “I spent most of the summer doing this, and--”

“Harry?”

Harry turned to see Ron walking towards him, frowning slightly at Draco’s presence. Beside Harry, Draco stiffened.

“Should I go?” he asked quietly.

“No,” said Harry, briefly resting his hand on Draco’s forearm. “Stay.”

Draco nodded and straightened his posture as Harry plastered on a vaguely panicked smile.

“Harry! I didn’t expect to see you!” Ron pulled Harry into a hug. Harry stumbled slightly, but returned the hug, surprised as he realised just how much he’d missed Ron.

“Yeah, me neither.”

“What are you doing here?” Ron asked, frowning at Draco again. “What’s he doing here?”

“We’re, uh, seeing the sights,” Harry said. “Draco’s never seen Muggle London, so I thought I’d show him.”

Ron’s eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hair. “Draco?”

“Uh,” said Harry.

“We’ve been...civil with each other for the past few weeks,” Draco said carefully. “We’re the only two who opted to return for our final year of studies.”

“Harry didn’t mention it.”

“It’s been a strange few months.” Harry grimaced. “How is training going?”

“It’s going,” said Ron shortly, still glaring at Draco. “I’m actually running late. I’ll see you...I’ll see you.”

Harry watched Ron walk away and sighed. Draco rested his hand on Harry’s shoulder.

“Are you alright?” Draco asked.

“Not really,” Harry said, forcing a smile. “He’ll come around. Let’s go. We have a lot to see.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you, as always, for reading!


	16. Day Sixteen: A Christmas Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day sixteen of the 25 days of H/D at Slythindor100!

Harry lay his head on the desk of the library.

“Why is it the days leading up to Christmas are always so hard?” he asked, keeping his head pressed against the wood.

“Come on, Harry, you haven’t even got that much to do,” Draco said. “You’ve dealt with worse.”

“I’m so tired,” said Harry.

“Destroying the Dark Lord made you incredibly whiny.”

“I just want to enjoy Christmas.”

“Given the year we’ve all had, I’m not sure that’s actually possible.”

Harry sat up.

“What are you doing for Christmas, Draco?”

Draco sneered.

“I thought I’d go back to my warm and friendly manor and help my mother decorate for the holidays whilst we ignore the fact my father’s rotting away in Azkaban.”

Harry flushed.

“I’m sorry,” he said quietly. “I didn’t think. I’m sorry. I just didn’t--I didn’t think.”

“Clearly.”

“I was going to ask if you wanted to come to Grimmauld Place for Christmas,” said Harry. “I just thought, since I’m not going to the Weasleys, but I forgot about your mother. You should spend Christmas with her.”

“She’s in France.” Draco pushed his hair out of his face and grimaced apologetically at Harry. “I’d love to spend Christmas with you, Harry.”

Harry flushed, grinning.

“Okay,” he said. “Fantastic.”

“One thing, Harry,” said Draco after a moment.

“Yes?”

“Please get rid of all those garish red baubles before I ever step back into that house.”

“Fuck off, Draco,” Harry said fondly, and turned back to his reading. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finals are over! I am free! (If you didn't notice, Harry emulated some of my feelings about these past couple weeks.) Thank you for reading! <3


	17. Day Seventeen: The Taste of Peppermint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Seventeen of the 25 Days of H/D fest at slythindor100!

Harry and Draco stood next to each other in the Astronomy Tower, staring out at the grounds. The sky was clearer than it’d been in ages, and Harry marveled at the way the moonlight splashed over the grounds, highlighting the freshly fallen snow. Draco’s breath clouded in front of his face, and his face was flushed from the cold wind whipping around them. Harry smiled at the redness on his lips, left behind by the candy cane he’d eaten earlier.

Draco looked over at Harry, gave him a questioning glare. In response, Harry leaned in and pressed a kiss to Draco’s peppermint flavoured lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My internet's still out, so I am currently in my university's business school using the internet. The things I do for fandom. Anyway, this is mostly based on my headcanon that Draco actually really likes sweets. Thank you for reading! <3


	18. Day Eighteen: The Perfect Treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day Eighteen of the 25 Days of Harry/Draco at Slythindor100!

The weekend came faster than Harry had expected. Before he knew it, he’d turned in his final assignment and was packing his trunk for the winter holiday.

“Are you sure this is a good idea, Mr. Potter?” McGonagall asked as she and Harry waited for Draco to arrive. “I’m pleased you’re taking house unity so seriously, but is this the safest--”

“Professor, with all due respect, if Draco wanted to hurt me, he could have done so before now.”

“IF you’re sure, Mr. Potter.” McGonagall grimaced. “Are you recovering?”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t think so, and I’m getting less and less hopeful that I will. The healers don’t know what’s going on, but they’re able to help a bit with the pain.”

“And--”

Professor McGonagall broke off as the door to her office opened and Draco walked in, dragging his trunk behind him.

“I’m sorry I’m late,” he said. “My housemates have taken to hiding my belongings when they think I’m not looking.”

Draco had schooled his expression into one of indifference, but Harry could see the light, embarrassed flush on his cheeks.

“It’s not a problem, Mr. Malfoy,” said McGonagall. “You’re here now.”

She held out the pot of Floo Powder. Harry shrunk his trunk and shoved it deep into his pocket before taking a handful of powder.

“I’ll see you on the other side,” Harry said, stepping into the fireplace. “Grimmauld Place!”

Harry got out of the way just as Draco came barrelling out of the fireplace, exiting much more neatly than Harry had.

“You’re hopeless at this, Potter,” Draco said, helping Harry to his feet.

“I accepted that ages ago,” said Harry. “The cane doesn’t make it any easier.”

“No, I don’t expect it does,” Draco responded, looking around. “I see you didn’t heed my warning about the baubles.”

“Not in the least.” Harry grinned. “I think Kreacher made cookies.” He nodded at the small platter of cookies sitting on the table by the tree.

Draco stared down at the plate, then looked back at Harry. “How did you--?”

It was Harry’s turn to be embarrassed.

“I may have had Kreacher ask your mum,” he muttered.

“My mother’s in France.”

“Yes,” said Harry. “I am aware. House Elves are strangely good at finding people.” He cleared his throat. “She said they were your favourite.”

Draco went very quiet, and for a horrifying moment, Harry thought he might burst into tears. Instead, he picked up a cookie and bit into it, a small smile on his face.

“We’re going to have a good Christmas, Draco,” Harry murmured. “I promise.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	19. Day: In the Glow of the Candlelight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 19 of the 25 Days of H/D at Slythindor 100!

“Okay, so I think this turned out alright,” Harry said, levitating two plates onto the dining room table. “It doesn’t look too pretty, but it should taste good enough.”

“You’re not really selling me on this whole ‘home cooked meal’ thing.” Draco unfolded his napkin and laid it on his lap. Harry sat down and did the same.

“It’ll be good,” Harry said. “Just...not pretty.”

Draco snorted and waved his wand to light the candles on the table. He set his wand aside and picked up his utensils. Harry watched nervously as Draco cut into the fish on his plate and took a bite.

“It’s good,” he said after a moment. “I didn’t know you could cook, Po--Harry.”

“I used to cook for the Dursleys,” Harry said. “It was one of the few chores I actually liked while I was there.”

Harry smiled across the table, taking in the way the candles on the table made Draco’s eyes glimmer.

“You’re staring at me, Harry,” Draco said without looking away from where he was neatly cutting his dinner.

“And?” Harry asked. Draco looked up and brushed a lock of hair from his eyes.

“Your dinner’s getting cold.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am on a trip! Thank you for reading! I'm thinking of you all in Chicago~


	20. Day Twenty: Pull Me Closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 20 of the 25 Days of H/D!!!

Harry walked up his stairs, leaning heavily on his cane. After a day of running around to different shops with Draco, his legs were aching. He was so, so tired.

He opened the door to his bedroom and gasped.

“Draco, what have you done in here?” he asked, looking around.

Almost every surface was covered in fairy lights, and Draco was standing in the middle of the room, looking particularly pleased with himself.

“I bought these while we were out today.”

“You weren’t carrying Muggle money, Draco,” Harry said, unable to take his eyes off the twinkling lights that were wound around his bedposts.

“That’s not important,” Draco said quickly. “I just wanted to share this with you.”

The lights made Draco glow red and green and blue, and Harry couldn’t stop himself from crossing the room and pulling Draco into his arms. Their lips collided almost painfully, but neither of them seemed to care as they stumbled backwards towards the bed.

Harry didn’t stop until Draco began to push up his shirt.

“Wait,” he said.

Draco stopped, pulling back. His hair was mussed, and he was nearly panting, and Harry was momentarily stunned that _he_ had been the one to cause that.

“Harry?”

“My chest, it’s not--” Harry took a steadying breath. “You know what happened in the forest. Your mother must have told you.”

Draco sat back on his heels and nodded.

“There’s a mark,” Harry said. “It’s not--no one’s seen it, except for some healers.”

“Can I see?” Draco asked quietly after a moment. “I don’t have to.”

“I--yeah,” said Harry. “I guess. I just wanted to warn you.”

Draco leaned down and pressed a kiss to Harry’s lips. Then, slowly, he pushed Harry’s shirt up and up and up until he could see.

Harry couldn’t look away as Draco stared at the burn on his chest.

It started over his heart, and then, like forks of lightning, branched out to cover the skin of his chest, stopping just below his chin.

“It’s low enough that I can hide it with a collared shirt,” said Harry. “But I’ve never liked those.”

“It’s beautiful,” said Draco quietly, and he ghosted his fingertips over the pattern on Harry’s skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!!


	21. Day Twenty-One: To Surviving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-one of the 25 days of Harry/Draco on Slythindor100!

“I’ve never really been one for wine,” Harry said, following Draco into the living room. “I haven’t really had a chance to _refine my palate_.”

“Luckily for you, I’ve been drinking wine since I could walk.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “I know your parents are traditional and _high society_ , but I’m fairly certain even they wouldn’t raise an infant on wine.”

“You’ve never had wine as good as this.”

“I’ll be the one to decide that,” said Harry.

“I doubt it.”

Draco set two wine glasses on the coffee table and opened the bottle of wine.

“I know you eat treacle tart like it’s bloody going out of style, so I opted for a sweeter red.” Draco poured the wine. “It’s practically fruit juice at this point.”

“Do I have to do that twirly wafty thing?” Harry asked.

Draco stared at Harry and then, without comment, handed him a glass.

Harry took a sip and then shrugged.

“It’s alright.”

“It’s expensive, so you’re going to finish it,” Draco said and sat beside him. Harry held out his glass in a toast.

“To surviving,” he said. Draco gave a small smile.

“To surviving.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	22. Day Twenty-Two: Whiskers on Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-two of the 25 days of H/D fest!

“Where are you going?” Draco asked, watching as Harry slid his feet into his worn trainers. 

Harry paused halfway through tying his shoes. “I’m, ah, visiting my godson.”

“Professor Lupin’s son,” Draco said quietly. 

“Yeah,” Harry said. “He lives with your aunt.”

“Yeah,” said Draco. Then, “Can I come?” 

“If you hurry.” 

Draco nodded and turned and walked out of the room. A moment later, he returned with his shoes and a nice sweater. He pulled the sweater over his head and waved his wand at his shoes. 

“You’re going to have to teach me that sometime,” said Harry. “Every time I try, my laces knot.” 

“Hm,” said Draco, looking nervously at the fireplace. “Shall we?” 

The house was quiet when Harry and Draco Flooed in. Andromeda walked in and caught sight of Draco. Her hand twitched toward her wand. 

“Harry?” 

“He wanted to come,” Harry said. “Is that alright?” 

Andromeda grimaced, but nodded. 

“He’s my nephew,” she said. “Family’s always welcome here.”

She pulled Draco into a hug. “I haven’t seen you since you were a baby,” she whispered into Draco’s shoulder. Harry looked away. 

“Right,” said Andromeda, after pulling Harry into an equally loving hug. “Teddy’s in the other room, playing with the kittens.”

“Kittens?” Harry asked. 

“We walked past a pet shop in Diagon Alley the other day, and Teddy saw them in the window. It was all I could do to get him to stay in the cart.”

“Well, let’s see what he’s got up to,” Harry said, with far more happiness than was necessary. The tension in the room, despite Andromeda’s kind words, was palpable. 

“There were some people in the Muggle world who would dress their cats up for holidays,” Harry said as they walked into the other room. “I always thought it was ridiculous, but I suppose it’s all in good fun.”

Draco scowled over his shoulder. “If you ever try to dress up one of our pets, I’ll make sure you regret it.” 

Harry snorted and rapped Draco on the back of the leg with his cane. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm home! This is partially inspired by the fact my girlfriend's family very much likes to dress their cats up. (They also look a lot like the ones in the pic.) Happy reading!


	23. Day Twenty-Three: Chocolate-Chip Walnut Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty three of the 25 days of Draco/Harry Fest!

“I hate walnuts,” Draco muttered. 

Harry rolled his eyes. 

“You don’t have to eat these, then,” he said. “Luckily, these aren’t for you.”

“It should be a crime to put walnuts in a dessert,” Draco said. “Or in anything.”

“You don’t have to be in here, then!” Harry snapped, mixing the cookie dough. Draco shrugged and hopped up onto the counter. 

“I know,” he said. “I just...this house is kind of creepy.”

“Kreacher and I are doing the best we can,” said Harry. “Now, make yourself useful and shell these other walnuts.”

“Are you trying to kill me?” Draco asked, but he hopped off the counter and took the bowl of unshelled walnuts over to the table. 

He picked up the wooden nutcracker on the table and stuck a walnut in its mouth. He pulled down the lever and smiled at the loud  _ crack!  _ of the walnut opening. Harry smiled to himself and went back to mixing the dough. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas Eve Eve! This is inspired by my hatred of walnuts. Thank you for reading!!


	24. Day Twenty-Four: All My Love, Hermione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day twenty-four of Slythindor100's 25 Days of Draco/Harry fest!

_ _

_Dear Harry,_

_Ron and I have been thinking. We miss you. Neither of us understands what you see in Malfoy, and I don’t know if we ever will. We’re very uncomfortable with this, but we do want you to be happy. We also love you too much to let this ruin what we have, especially after all we’ve been through together._

_Based on this, Ron and I would like to invite you and ~~Malfoy~~ Draco to spend New Year’s Eve with us. We’ll even get some champagne to bring in the new year, the nice stuff we had at Bill and Fleur’s wedding. Have very Merry Christmas. _

_All my love,_

_Hermione_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more day! Thank you for reading!! :D


	25. Day Twenty-Five: Christmases to Come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! The final day of Slythindor100's 25 Days of Harry/Draco fest!

Harry awoke Christmas morning with Draco draped over his chest. His hair, usually so neat, was sticking up in odd places and, try as he might to deny it, was snoring softly. 

He’d never imagined he’d be in this position, never thought he’d feel so safe and content. He’d never thought  _ Draco Malfoy  _ would be the one to help him out of the darkness that had enveloped him since the end of the War.

He tightened his grip around Draco and went back to sleep, thinking of the red and green ornaments on their tree and the Christmases to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! This is the end! Merry Christmas and thank you for sticking around through these past 25 days!


End file.
